


5 for Feysand

by rhysands_highlady



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysands_highlady/pseuds/rhysands_highlady
Summary: 5: “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” from the cute shippy starters
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606627
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	5 for Feysand

**Author's Note:**

> I’m writing more feysand be fucking proud of me. um there’s a lot of swearing idk why but it just kinda happened. also Feyre and Cassian brotp, coolio

“Cassian, if you don’t put me down, I am going to punch you.”

Cassian snickered, “Feyre, I don’t think it would effect me in any way.”

Feyre had just beaten everyone at Monopoly and Cassian was completely convinced that she was cheating. He claimed there was no _possible_ way she could’ve gotten both Boardwalk _and_ Park Place. She’d gotten help from Azriel, who had opted not to play, but Cassian didn’t need to know that.

“Maybe so, but if you throw me in the pool on the eve of my birthday, I’ll tell Nesta–”

The water was fucking freezing as she hit it, she came up for air immediately.

“Cassian, what the hell! I didn’t think you’d actually throw me in the pool in the dead of fucking winter.”

“Well, now, if you’d just admitted to cheating, we wouldn’t be in this situation now would we.”

Feyre rolled her eyes and swam shiveringly over to the edge of the pool before reaching up her arm so Cass could help her out of the pool. He took a step back.

“You threw me in here the least you could do is help me get out,” Feyre reasoned.

“Nope, I know what you’re trying to do and it’s not going to work.” He crossed his arms over his chest.

“Fine, let me freeze to death then.” Cassian huffed a sigh and came closer, holding out his hand. She took hold of it and before he could pull her arm, she yanked on his as hard as possible causing him to fall face first into the pool. Feyre erupted into a laughing fit as Cassian came up spewing water.

“You witch!” Cassian exclaimed before splashing her with water. She splashed him back and dashed to the pool steps, scurrying out into the cold winter air.

“I’m still telling Nesta that you have a small dick!” called Feyre as she ran to the house, laughter still pouring from her mouth. Feyre looked back as she ran into the house, finding Cassian struggling to exit the pool, and ran straight into someone’s chest.

She jerked back and found violet eyes looking down at her. They danced in amusement at her freezing state.

“Hi, Rhys,” Feyre said a bit breathlessly. She averted her eyes from his piercing gaze and huffed a laugh, blowing up a piece of hair that hung in her face. Rhys lifted his hand as if to brush it back, but dropped it before he could. “Cass threw me in the pool.”

“I can see that.” His voice was flat, slightly annoyed as he glanced over her shoulder at Cassian.

Feyre tilted her head in confusion, furrowing her brows.

She’d been hanging around with Rhys and his–now her–friends for a few months now. Rhys and her had met in their first English lesson of the school year, though she’d hated him at first. He was arrogant and sarcastic and called her darling, but he had grown on her. Slowly.

“ **Wait a minute** ,” Feyre said and Rhys brought his eyes back to hers.

“Yes, darling?” His voice was lighter than before, but his eyes were still annoyed.

—-

“ **Are you jealous?** ”

Feyre’s question echoed through Rhys’s head as she stood there in front of him, her jumper and leggings soaking wet, her head tilted to the side, her brows raised slightly at the realisation.

Well, what she thought was a realisation. It was true. He was jealous. Not that he was going to admit to it.

He was jealous that her and Cassian could get on so easily and be so silly with each other. It had never been that way between Rhys and Feyre. They’d always been so solemn and serious. There were times, yes, when she laughed at something he said, when she smiled her beautiful smile at him in passing. But it was never _easy_.

And it had taken months for him to even get that from her.

She hated him at first, he knew that, but he still pestered her every English lesson. Still tried to start a conversation with her. Then one day it had changed and suddenly she was engaging with him, and she was _smiling_. He’d never seen her smile, not even with her redheaded friend that always waited for her after class.

Things were easier, but never like the easiness of the banter she had with Cassian, or the way Mor could make her laugh by simply giving her a look. Though Rhys guessed that might have something to do with the fact that he had been in love with her from the moment he set eyes on her.

They’d kissed once, at a party, but he didn’t think she remembered. She had never brought it up before, so neither did he. No need to blow his fucking cover.

“Hello, Earth to Rhys?” Feyre was waving her hand in front of his face. Rhys blinked a few times and then Feyre had dropped her hand and he was looking at her gorgeous face once more. “Good, your soul hasn’t left your body, now will you answer my question?”

Rhys shoved his hands into his pockets, Feyre probably would’ve commented on it, but she was waiting for an answer. She probably already knew the answer, but Feyre liked to hear you say what you thought. Rhys scrunched his eyes shut and opened them again with a sigh.

“Yes, I’m jealous, alright.”

“I fucking knew it,” said Feyre before poking him in the chest. “You don’t own me, Rhys. We aren’t dating, and even if we were, you still wouldn’t own me, so buzz off.”

Rhys nodded and rubbed the back of his neck as Feyre walked towards Mor in the living room, picking up a glass of wine as she went.


End file.
